


Visiting Brackett

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair visits Brackett in prison.





	Visiting Brackett

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the sentinel bingo prompt - blackmail

Blair was the watching the door as the prisoner was led in to the interview room. Hands cuffed, legs in irons, Lee Brackett stood between two officers and looked over at Blair raising an eyebrow in interest. “Well, well,” he intoned, “if it isn’t Mr. Sandburg.”

“Dr. Sandburg now,” Blair corrected as Brackett was seated and one of the officers locked Brackett’s hands to the ring on the table.

“Congratulations. Was Ellison happy to read all about himself?” Brackett mocked.

“My dissertation was on how the modern police force acts as sentinels to cities. All that technology does what heightened senses did for tribes.”

“We both know that was not going to be your dissertation. I read the excerpts and your retraction. How did you get past that?”

“A good lawyer and some great connections,” Blair answered coolly. “In the meantime, I’ve been hearing some interesting things about you.”

“Have you,” Brackett answered leaning back as far as he could with his hands cuffed. “Of course, the ever vigilant Jack Kelso,” he surmised. “You must keep him on speed dial.”

“He keeps an eye on things, yes,” Blair confirmed. “And he tells me you are trying to negotiate a release.”

“Aren’t all inmates?”

“Most inmates don’t do that by enslaving honest, hardworking citizens.”

“Enslaving,” Brackett smiled. “I haven’t enslaved anyone.”

“Offering the CIA information on how to use a sentinel,” Blair continued, not even acknowledging Brackett’s reply. “YOU WILL STOP,” Blair added emphatically, staring into Brackett’s eyes.

“And if I don’t?” Brackett snorted.

“I had to leave Cascade for a short time after the dissertation mess, just until the fervor died down. So, I went south and visited the Navajo Nation. I thought I’d follow up on your mention of a guide. I should thank you for that by the way.

“There was a shaman there, one who I had met as a child. On this trip, he taught me how to be a good guide. How to protect my sentinel.” Blair smiled an unfriendly smile. “Did you know that most guides are shaman? And that they can all on spirits to help them protect their sentinels.” As Blair said this, he raised one hand and as Brackett looked down a large spider appeared on the table. He immediately tried to pull his hands away but they were cuffed.

“That’s a black widow spider. You can tell by the hourglass markings,” Blair watched as it crawled across the table toward Brackett's cuffed hands. “Technically, it is the spirit of the black widow. But it can still bite. If someone were bitten by a bunch of these arachnids, the person would die, painfully. Isn’t it interesting what a shaman can call for help?”

Brackett looked up from the spider moving towards him and at Blair. “Message received; make your pet go away,” he ground out.

“Very good,” Blair waved a hand and the spirit disappeared. “And there will be no more talk of sentinels or Jim Ellison?”

Gritting his teeth, Brackett nodded.

“Good,” Blair stood.

“This is blackmail,” Brackett muttered and Blair nodded.

“A guide does what he must to protect his sentinel.” He signaled to be let out of the room.

“Does Ellison know any of this?” Brackett asked trying to regain his composure.

“He doesn’t need to. A sentinel protects the tribe, the guide protects the sentinel and does whatever is necessary. Remember that,” Blair answered before walking out the door.


End file.
